


Take Her to the Great Beyond in the Dark, Take Her Breath Away (and Fail to Keep Her)

by Lunan95



Series: The Blackwood Siblings AU [2]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, And most importantly, Darkness, Drowning, Gen, Jonathan Sims or Jenny Blackwood???, Loneliness, and he's in London as Elias Bouchard, having a fucking happy time, only Jonah Magnus knows, the Entities are so fucking confused two decades later, the Thoughts of the Entities, who is the Archivist?!, who is the actual Archivist here, who was the original Archivist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:47:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22598062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunan95/pseuds/Lunan95
Summary: The Darkness found it's princess; a child already marked by the Web.This might be the true Archivist, finally reborn after 200 years. She must carry the Mark of the Dark.And the Cannot Breathe and the Great Beyond aids, wanting their chare of the cake too. They beckon the Isolation to join, They will grab the girl alike a hand taking what belongs to them.Unfortunately...They didn't count with an Anchor to take his sister back before the Lonely can make the mark and their plan is ruined.-aka what really happened when ten year old Jenny Blackwood was under the ice and how she got marked by more powers than needed for an avatar.And how a brother's love saved her.
Series: The Blackwood Siblings AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584229
Kudos: 5





	Take Her to the Great Beyond in the Dark, Take Her Breath Away (and Fail to Keep Her)

As the girl sank towards the bottom, devoid of any light and nearly disconnected from anything that might drag her back...the Dark felt it and sang their song.

A long awaited princess of the Darkness…

She couldn’t be older than ten year old. 

It sensed her...saw her gliding on the hard surface. Swift and graceful, dressed in a dark blue winter coat and away from everyone else.

Alone. Disconnected.

It could hear her heart’s voice, crying in despair and desperate to forget her little sorrows.

That was how they brought friends...they needed this girl. 

A girl who was already marked by the spider's Web, a trauma that lingered in the back of her mind. The unforgettable memory of cobwebs, grab and twist around her legs. Ensnaring her in it’s silvery strings, like catching a lonely butterfly in it’s net.

She got out alive, the victim was instead the neighbor boy who plagued her. She escaped with her life intact.

This was all the **_Darkness_** needed to know. Nothing else.

She fell...and sank lower to the dark, the **_Cannot Breathe_** halted her movements and the ** _Great Beyond_** made her feel free, but yet...disconnected.

The **_Lonely_** needed to join them. Finish the job. 

Yes, she was the one. It was her, the true Archivist was back after 200 years. The Lonely was inching closer, it recognized the girl by the soul. 

The one soul, reborn from the original Archivist from two centuries ago and she was back.

She must finish her sole purpose. See it be done.

Mark her, _Isolation_. Touch the child and make her a part of you, _Disconnection_.

But then a light shone through the darkness and their personal ritual was broken. 

It was an Anchor, reaching for her and the Buried was shaken for a moment, allowing the girl to move and reach her hand for what called on her.

She broke free from their grasp, unable to hold her like water running down a hand. 

The girl slipped away, saved by a brother who loved her.

_ Love. _

Such a nefarious, weak feeling. It stood against the Lonely, making it recoil in disgust and missed it’s chance to mark her.

Love was inferior. 

It held no power, no influence and absolutely not worshipped as they were.

Pitiful love...was just a feeble human emotion.

And it won over them.

_ For now. _

But as for certainty...the Dark only needed to know one thing; the true Archivist...their princess of Darkness was there and she was so easy to find.

She was marked by four of Them now.

Only ten left to go.

**Author's Note:**

> And that was how Martin, unwittingly, saved his baby sister. 
> 
> This will come to light later on, but Martin will always love Jenny and that alone saves her.
> 
> But the powers is so fucking confused two decades later, because there is another Archivist too! 
> 
> So...who is the real one? 
> 
> Is it our Jonathan Sims? Or Jenny Blackwood?
> 
> :)


End file.
